Llanto a la luna
by Yietzelle
Summary: Mikasa se muda al campo creyendo tomar una vida tranquila, jamas imagina que terminara enseñándole a un chico de su edad vivir como humano tras pasar una vida encadenado en un sótano viviendo como animal.
1. Mudanza

Espero sea de su agrado, apenas va tomando pie y cabeza, espero para el próximo capitulo pueda ser mas entendible u.u. Cual quier cosa pueden dejar critica constructivas agradeceré. C:

* * *

Había sido un camino muy largo camino el que había recorrido, pero tuvo mucho que pensar y recordar en aquellas horas las cuales esperaba por su destino, en esos momentos, había pasado 45 años de su vida fuera de tan buenos recuerdos, acaricio la bufanda que estaba rodeando su cuello, aun era muy suave aun que tuviera bastantes años ya con ella, sus cabellos eran blancuzcos la juventud se le había ido de las manos, los años cobraban ya facturas,

Miro hacia su izquierda, conduciendo iba una chica de 23 años, su querida nieta Nae. hubo un suspiro de parte de la mas joven la cual rompió el silencio en aquel auto. -esta segura que no quiere vender ese terreno, abuela?- La miro por unos momentos. -Es viejo y el pueblo apenas y ya tiene habitantes, esta en medio de la nada- La chica siguió hablando mientras trataba de pasar por la nieve la cual se acumulaba en el vidrio del auto, los parabrisas le limpiaban con velocidad.

-Deberé tomar una decisión- Hablo la anciana de ojos rasgados, miraba atraves de la ventana, la nieve no dejaba de caer y a los lejos solo había oscuridad, pasada la hora llegaron a su destino, una enorme y vieja granja, Mikasa bajo lentamente del auto ayudada por su nieta.

-Iré a ver si puedo encender las luces- Mikasa simplemente le asintió a su nieta, ella sabia incluso con los ojos cerrados cada rincón de aquella granja, camino hasta llegar al pórtico de la casa y entro, ya todo era tan viejo, como ella. Entro abriendo la puerta con la llave que estaba debajo de la maceta en forma de perro en la entrada, fue difícil abrirla el chirrido al entrar de las maderas era estresante, miraba de derecha a izquierda, tantos recuerdos que jamas volverían a vivirse, sus dedos pasaron por las frías paredes que se escarapelaban dejando ver las estructuras. Casa basura con recuerdos viejos.

-Es inútil, no hay manera de hacer que la luz vuelva- Nae entraba con algunas velas -Pero he encontrado esto, nos sera de utilidad- Sonrió a su abuela y las acomodo en partes de la casa iluminándola. -Sera muy difícil poder pasar la noche aquí, abuela- Mikasa estaba mirando atraves de la ventana, el establo tenia algunas velas y a ella vinieron recuerdos que le hicieron sonreír, llevo sus manos a la bufanda roja que llevaba siempre puesta, a pesar de los años era suave y cómoda, vestía con un traje cálido de color perla.

-Es una casa segura Nae- Susurro la anciana y camino a la salida sola, la nieve hacia que sus pies se hundieran en la pastosa nieve, llego a su destino; el establo donde ya ningún caballo tenia estadía, aparto un poco de la paja seca y quebradiza para encontrar una puerta secreta en ella, la observo por momentos y dio pasos hacia atrás, venían esos recuerdos, eran dolorosos y hermosos.

A la edad de 19 años se habían mudado a un hermoso pueblo rural, los padres de mikasa querían probar como seria la tranquila vida en el campo, su padre era medico, su nombre era Walter, la madre de mikasa era una mujer hermosa encargada de las labores domesticas, Mikasa era hija única, mudarse a aquel pueblo les daba una buena oportunidad económica, no buscaban tampoco aprovecharse de las personas. Tomaron la Granja Jaeger como hogar, el antiguo dueño había muerto semanas antes y se vendió debido a que no tenia ningún familiar ni había testamento alguno, era una propiedad enorme, tenia 5 habitaciones 4 baños, el ático, sótano un establo y un patio bastante grande, había corrales para animales pero estos ya no estaban mas.

Mikasa miraba al rededor, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de vivir ahí, había dejado a sus amigos atrás, pero no era quien para discutir a sus padres, ella obedecía a los mandatos de ellos y en cierta forma los entendía. Desempacar fue algo duro, no llevaban mucho ya que la mayoría eran libros, ropa y las ollas mágicas de su madre. después de ello salio a recorrer el lugar paso por el jardín, la casa ya la conocía, el ir y venir desempacando le hizo aprendérsela de memoria, el establo fue el ultimo lugar, era bastante espacioso, mas no era muy emocionante, camino de regreso a casa cuando tropezó y cayo al suelo, se levanto suavemente limpiando sus rodillas y busco el causante de su caída: un cerrojo.

Quito la paja para darse cuenta que era aquella una clase de puerta secreta, estaba ya abierta, simplemente la curiosidad ganaba así que entro bajando unas escaleras, rápidamente cubrió su nariz, el olor era horrible, miro a los lados, la luz se colaba un poco, no había nada, solo paja, olía a eses, miados, a animal muerto, salio de ahí asustada, había muchas cadenas simplemente, se sacudió las manos, sea lo que fuese que haya vivido o tuvieron ahi ya no estaba. Dio un suspiro y se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico, nunca fue buena para hacer amigos, dudaba seria la primera ocasiona en que lo hiciera, seria una vida tranquila como habían dicho sus padres, ahí nada sucedía.

A los lejos, detrás de la cabaña algo asechaba a la de cabellos negros, mikasa ignoraba lo que un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo era capaz de darle.


	2. La bestia castaña

Segundo cap. serán cortitos por que estaré actualizando seguido de ser posible, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días y en la granja sucedían cosas inexplicables: Robo de alimento, una peste que no se iba y por alguna razón siempre había hoyos en la tierra, ya iba el quinto hoyo que cubría con tierra, se limpio el sudor de su frente.

-Quizá sean perros salvajes...- susurró para sí misma y dejo la pala en el armario de herramientas, cubrió su nariz, ese maldito olor no se iba. ¿de dónde salía?. Se levanto para entrar en la casa, sacudió sus manos dejando que la tierra de los guantes que utilizaba cayera, sin embargo el ruido dentro de el armario de armas la dejo paralizada, volteo hacia atrás y trago saliva, abrió lentamente la puerta, solo había arrojado la pala dentro no encendió la luz o miro dentro.

-¿Quién...está ahí?- Pregunto temerosa en poco, mordió su labio inferior con suavidad y pudo observar una figura agazapada en el rincón de el pequeño cuartito con desniveles para las herramientas. Abrió sus ojos y se alejo, había una persona ahí. ¿un ladrón?. Tomo un pico de entre las herramientas y le amenazo -¡Sal de ahí!- Gritó audible no dejando que el miedo le invadiera, su mirada era determinada, mal día para que sus padres decidieran el ir a comprar biberes.

La sombra se movió del rincón avanzando a paso lento, mikasa retrocedía algunos pasos mas su sorpresa fue grande cuando pudo ver aquella persona harapienta, olía bastante mal y su piel estaba por completo sucia, las uñas de sus manos eran largas y de un color amarillento y café, era un varón ya que la camiseta verde que traía dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho. Un cabello alborotado enredado y casi hasta la cadera; no hubo mucho que preguntar era un vagabundo quizá consiguiendo comida.

-¿Quién eres? Dame tu nombre- Pidió con voz muy firme, el castaño simplemente ladeo su cabello, se curvaba un poco, como si el andar en dos pies jamas hubiese utilizado para el. Mikasa observándolo hizo una mueca viendo algo aun mas extraño, llevaba en el cuello y manos grilletes con una pesada cadena.

-Tú...- se acerco un poco por alguna razón no estaba asustada de el, el chico tenia ojos celestes muy lindos y de alguna manera tristes. -¿Tienes nombre?- Nuevamente no consiguió alguna respuesta así que simplemente dedujo que no podía hablar.

-Debo estar loca por esto...- froto el puente de su nariz y de reojo miraba al chico que seguía observándole. -ven...sígueme. le hizo una seña con su mano que capto de inmediato el contrario, la seguía un poco temeroso, alerta y volteando a toda dirección, estando en la casa lo llevo al baño y abrió la regadera, dio un largo sus piro y se sonrojo. -D-Deberás quitarte la ropa- aclaró su garganta y viendo que el otro no sabia que hacer tuvo que ayudarle, no tenia caso esa ropa debía irse a la basura o de ser posible quemaría.

Tardo bastante para poder bañar al chico, el agua salia completamente negra por la mugre, después café y grasosa, mas no se detendría, mikasa usaba guantes de plástico y un cepillo largo para enjuagar su cuerpo, tallo bien su cabeza y ahí mismo tuvo que cortarlo ya que esos cabellos parecían rastas.

Dos horas mas tarde Mikasa limpio su frente y sobo su espalda, sonrió un poco, le había prestado ropa de su padre, le quedaba grande aún pero era todo lo que tenía. No se veía mal, nada mal. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color su cabello lo había dejado corto ahora por fin brillaba y su piel era blanca, los grilletes no pudo quitarlos, ya le pediría ayuda a su padre explicándole, quizá le entenderían...quizá la regañarían por meter un extraño a casa.

-debes...de tener hambre, verdad?- El castaño no comprendió del todo. -Eres irremediable- suspiro la azabache y se acerco acariciando su cabeza. -Eres como un cachorro- sonrió. -No hablas, no entiendes, tienen que bañarte...y usas esas extrañas cadenas- El chico se sintió bien con tales caricias que cerro sus ojos quedándose dormido. -O-Oi...- le miro -Te has quedado...- Negó, no tenía remedio, quizá el vivía en ese hoyo debajo de los establos? su olor había sido idéntico, además de aquellas cadenas, pensar en eso le daba escalofríos, movió al chico y este despertó rápido.  
-Ven...- El la siguió, lo había llevado a la cocina y el castaño en cuanto vio unos panes sobre la mesa corrió subiendo arriba y comiéndolos de una forma bastante impulsiva, los comía desesperadamente casi atragantándose. La azabache se sorprendió el chico parecía realmente estar muriéndose de hambre pero si su padres veían eso...

-¡Hey!- Le dio un manotazo en la cabeza y sin esperar el castaño se quedo quieto mirándola, le dio un gruñido de advertencia pero mikasa simplemente le dio otro golpe en la cabeza -No me gruñas.- El chico bajo la cabeza como derrota y miraba el pan.

-Habrá que enseñarte modales jovencito- sonrió y acaricio su cabeza lo que el contrario se quedo tranquilo, mikasa pronto recordó que tenia un libro exacto para esa ocación. -Espera aquí...- Corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación y abrió unas cajas en su armario rebusco entre tanto libro y encontró el indicado: Entrenamiento para tu mascota.


End file.
